How You Remind Me
by jedimasterathena
Summary: Mara walks out on the only man that ever loved her. When, a year later, she struggles to get her life together, old wounds are torn anew. L/M
1. Leaving

Whattup? This has been sitting on my computer just begging to see some action. So, I finally let it free and put it up. Sort Ch1's so short. More to come!

…

"No, Luke."

"Mara, please,"

"I can't keep waiting for you, Luke." Mara watched as his eyes filled with tears. He didn't say anything. She knew this was killing him, but she couldn't wait for him to put the Jedi robes down for just a moment and become her husband again.

"Things will be different."

"I'm sorry, Luke, you and I both know the galaxy needs you." she put the last of her clothes into her duffel; she was selfish to keep him from his destiny. Mara swung her luggage over her shoulder and headed for the door.

A stream of curses passed her lips as her knees hit something. It was Artoo. The astromech gave a pleading 'woo'.

"Sorry, Artoo, I'm not staying." The droid warbled a hurt question. She patted the droid's dome and looked to Luke. R2 warbled urgently, his holoprojector displaying images of the Skywalkers back when they were content, before things went sour.

Past her tough exterior, Mara was being torn apart. She was walking out on the only man who had ever loved her. Tears welled in her eyes as she thought of the lonely road before her. Her decisions were made and her bags were packed, the air taxi was waiting; it was time to go.

She reached for her dropped bag when Luke grabbed it. She expected him to make one final pleading effort and was surprised when he simply said, "Let me take it." The red-head nodded, unable to do more. Once down in the lobby, both stopped, neither one wanting to take the next step.

Finally, Mara spoke, "Goodbye, Luke." She held his hand one last time.

"Goodbye, Mara." He leaned down and kissed her lightly handing her the bag, then took a step back. Luke looked into her emerald eyes that shone brightly through the tears and redness. He watched as she went out the door and into the rain. She took one final glance in his direction. Luke's hand clenched around the small band she had placed in his palm, he felt the pain as the small diamond pressed into his skin


	2. One Year Later

One Year Later

Jani sighed as she watched the man across the table from her. He was lost in his own thoughts and barely picking at his food. Organa-Solo had arranged this dinner for the two of them and Jani had done everything within her power to make herself irresistible. In fact, many of the other males in the resturaunt couldn't keep their eyes off her. Luke, however, was indifferent.

She wondered what was troubling him so as she scanned his handsome, yet empty, features.

"Luke?"

"Yes?"

"Luke, what's wrong?" She though about taking his hand, but decided it was a little strong for a first date. Jani also tried to sound interested in his problems actually just wishing he would pay attention to her.

"Nothing's wrong." He said no more.

Jani scanned her memory of her talk with his sister the other day for some kind of leverage. Organa-Solo had mentioned woman problems. The Jedi Master had once been married.

"Oh, Luke, you must forget her." Jani flipped back her blonde hair. "She is gone. If she left you, she obviously didn't see what was right in front of her." She smiled hoping the complement would help him relax. "It is time you move on to better times." Jani batted her long eyelashes as she sipped her drink.

This time she got a reaction out of the Jedi, only it was not the one she would have hoped. His brow furrowed and his hands clenched into fists so that the tendons in his one organic wrist stood out.

"I'm sorry, Jani." He said. "You're very beautiful and I'm sure any man in his right mind would want to date you." Luke seemed to think over his choice of words, "but I'm not in my right mind. I'm sorry." He placed a credi-chip on the table, paying for the meal, and left.

Jani sipped her drink as she watched the lean, black-clad figure exit the restaurant. She found the man to be quite becoming. And every man could be persuaded in some way. The woman smiled. Oh yes, she would have to speak with Solo once more.

…

"Keep 'em coming." Mara slammed her empty glass on the grimy countertop. It seemed she spent most of her days like this. She hated herself for it. Her life was in pieces, and she had only herself to blame. The Corellian whiskey seemed to help. It made her numb, made her forget, made the pain momentarily subside. Then she would wake up and it would start all over again.

"Mara?" She didn't respond. It had been too long since she had heard her own name. The clicking of boots approached her and a hand was placed on her shoulder. "Stars, Mara it is you!"

"Go away." Why couldn't the galaxy just let her wallow in her self-pity and alcohol.

The man laughed. She recognized him now. Had it really been that long? "I see you're doing well." He said sarcastically.

"Karrde." Mara growled.

"Hello, Mara"

She downed her third glass of whisky, "What do you want?"

Karrde looked her over. She was a mess. "I want to help you."

Mara snorted, "You're too late. I've already got all the help I need." She held up her now full whiskey glass. Karrde took it from her. "Hey!"

"It's not too late. It's never too late."

"Oh, Karrde, I didn't know you were such a poet. It's breaking my heart."

"I think someone's already done that." The smuggler looked over the broken form that had once been Mara Jade.

"Please! Don't even start. I left Skywalker." Talon knew he was in danger, but if anyone could get through to Mara it was him. "Mara, you don't have to throw your whole life away because of one mistake.

"It wasn't a mistake!"

"It doesn't matter, but you deserve to be happy, and living in bars and cantinas doesn't seem to be doing the trick."

"Get on with it."

"Come back with me Mara, take your place back in the organization."

"Look, Karrde, I don't think I'm ready to come back yet."

"And when will you be? When all the cantinas in the galaxy run dry?"

"Maybe,"

"Wake up, Jade! You can't keep doing this. I know you hate to be wrong, but this has gone over the skyhooks! You need to get yourself together, Mara. And when you do, give me a call." He dropped a card on the counter.

…

Luke Skywalker was fuming as he left the restaurant. He could feel Jani's admiration for him seep through the Force. That bothered him. Jani did not like Luke for himself, but for his lean warrior's body and socail prestige To her he was merely a prize to be won, another trophy for her self. She had not wanted to care for him, had not wanted to get to know him, and she had the gumption to mention Mara. Even now, after all this time, it pained him to think of her.

The Jedi sighed. His comlink beeped just then. No way in the universe did he want to answer it, but it couldn't be avoided.

"Skywalker,"

"Hey kid.

"Hi, Han,"

"Leia told me about your dinner plans. Listen, Kid, don't go. You know how these women are."

"Too late."

"Oh man." Han sounded concerned. "You need a drink."

"Han, I really don't need…"

"Meet me at the Rancor." The channel went silent. The Jedi gathered his bearings and headed out.

…

"Come in." Leia looked up from the paperwork on her desk as a tall blonde entered the room. "Hello Jani." The diplomat saw the woman's frustrated expression, "I trust your evening with my brother did not go well."

"It was a disaster!" She sank into one of Leia's leather chairs. "He still can't get over her!"

Leia faked a frown, now was the time to see if her plan had worked, "Oh, I'm sorry. Well," she let out a dramatic sigh, "thanks for giving my brother a try. I know he can be difficult."

"I didn't say I was finished." Jani said rather rudely. Leia could see the determination in her blue eyes.

"Oh really?"

…

"Whiskey," Han told the bar tender as the Jedi sat down on the bar stool next to him. Much to his brother-in-law's dismay, Luke ordered a mere hot chocolate. "Kid, trust me you're going to need something stronger than that." The other man merely pushed the comment aside and just kept sipping his drink. "Look, kid, you can't keep dragging yourself down. She's gone and she's not coming back."

"I know." Luke sighed. Han gave a melancholy chuckle at the sight of the man beside him. "What?"

"You think that after Callista you would have learned."

"That doesn't really help, Han."

Solo held his hands up in surrender, "Hey, I never said women were easy. Look what I had to go through with Leia."

"Dathomir Nightsisters and near death experiences,"

"Exactly, and you chose Mara Jade. I can tell you right now, it could take a whole lot more."

"I just don't know what I've done! Her heart was breaking right in front of me!" He slammed his fist down on the dirty countertop. "When Callista left I at least knew why."

"Maybe that's the problem."

"What?"

"With Mara," Han searched for the right words to describe his friend's ex-wife, "you can't 'know' you just have to go with it and hope she's not armed when you mess up."

…

Vicious spasms wreaked havoc on Mara Jade as she vomited her measly dinner into the toilet. Tears were streaming down her face. She wasn't sure what disgusted her more; the pathetic thing her life had become or the fact that she let it get it this way"

She felt as if she were falling. As if the great wings that had once carried her so far had broken. Mara threw her head back trying to fly, but all she could see were clear, blue eyes growing farther and dimmer.

"Luke!" She awoke with a start, sprawled out on the refresher floor not remembering loosing consciousness. Attempting to get to her knees her hands flew to her head. "Ahh!" Pain erupted in her skull causing her to go dizzy and fall over. The tears started all over again before she could try and stop them.

Standing on shaky legs, she tottered to the small kitchenette, past all the empty bottles that never seemed to disappear, right up to the caf maker that hadn't been used in a very long time. Karrde was right.

…

When Luke returned to his apartment later that evening he had a comm. message waiting for him. He hung up his cloak and pressed the button on the receiver. The form of Jani appeared.

"Hello, Luke," said the hologram. "I'm terribly sorry about dinner." She looked down at her hands, "I think I might have come on a little too strong."

Luke began to listen. This woman was apologizing for something that, Luke decided, wasn't even her fault. Something Mara would never do.

"Look, Luke, I want to make it up to you. Just please, call me back." The woman looked genuinely concerned. "Good night, Luke." The message ended.

"Artoo," the droid dutifully rolled over to rest beside its master, "remind me to call her in the morning." Smiling, Luke got ready for bed.

…

Mara surveyed her surroundings. She had straightened up the small apartment to a decent level. It almost made her sorry to be leaving. With a grin on her lips, she switched off the lights and headed for the hangar where the Wild Karrde would be awaiting her arrival.

The door swished closed behind her and she relished the sound.


	3. Dustcrepes and Nausage

Two Months Later

Luke Skywalker set aside his work as the buzzer on his door went off. Standing he went to the door with Artoo on his heels. He opened the door.

"Luke!" the woman stood at his door. She was dressed in a long and very flowing loose sky-blue tunic and tight, pale yellow pants. Her feet, he noticed were bare and a pair of heels were grasped in her palm.

"Hello, Jani." He gave a little chuckle.

"Well, are you ready to go?'

"Just one minute.

"Sure,"

Luke disappeared back into the apartment where he checked his appearance and gave a farewell thumbs up to R2.

…

"Mara!"

"Karrde, remind me why I let you talk me into sobering up?"

"Good to have you back."

"Yeah, yeah," she strolled up the ramp of the Wilde Karrde. The familiar ship was a comforting sight. Mara took a moment to just breathe. Eyes clenched shut she tried to force the old memories out of her head. Heartache set in, only to be pushed aside. There wasn't time for tears, or, at least, not here. Now was the time to rebuild her life. Again.

A creeping presence drew her out of her less than pleasant nostalgia. "Hey, pretty lady, need a good splicer?" A husky voice too close to her ear invaded her space, "'Cause let me tell you, I could," The voice gave a pained oof then was silenced with a punch to the gut.

"Hutt-breath," she spat at Ghent and stormed off.

"Whatever Skywalker did to her really messed her up." Karrde watched sadly as he came to stand next to the splicer.

"Seemed the same to me," Ghent offered cradling his abdomen.

Karrde turned to the splicer and slapped him on the back, "Good to know some things never change."

Two Months Later

"Oh, Luke, look!" She pulled his hand over to a different part of the garden. This area was dominated by a large pond. Growing along the banks were many bright purple lilies from Felucia. Coruscant's cityscape rarely allowed for such beautiful vegetation, the World Gardens was one breathtaking exception. Luke brought Jani here knowing she would enjoy it.

Small amounts of movements could be detected in the water. The Jedi called out to the creatures in the Force. "Watch this," he whispered. Soon, a small, purple head with beady eyes and a fin-like crest popped out of the water. Luke smiled at Jani's small shout of delight. The little creature looked at the two humans curiously, all fear erased from its mind. Suddenly, its head looked up at the domed ceiling and shot back beneath the water's surface, just as rain-simulating sprinklers were activated.

Jani clung to Luke as he looked around and spotted a bridge leading to a small pergola in the middle of the pond. The purple flowers climbed up the latticework of the structure towards the artificial sun. He took hold of her, and they sprinted towards it, their laughter emanating throughout the garden.

When under the cover of the small roof and out of the rain, the couple sat down on the bench. Jani wrapped her arms around Luke's waist and rested her head on his shoulder. Luke wrapped his arm around her shoulder, stroking her wet hair.

"Have you ever seen anything more beautiful?" Jani asked, looking over the landscape.

Luke looked into her clear blue eyes, "No," and kissed her.

And in this seemingly perfect moment, Luke was put aback by a flash of painful nostalgia. Images of a beautiful red-head filled his mind, bringing with them the sting of old wounds torn anew. Mara, his inner voice called, I'm so sorry.

…

"Listen," Mara was getting progressively more annoyed the longer she talked to this piece of society's backwash. "We can expand the contract, but it would come with a fee increase!"

"How much of an increase?"

"How much of an expansion?"

"Twelve hundred credits."

"Eight hundred liters," She stared the Duro down.

"Three-hundred liters?"

"Nine-hundred,"

"How about eight-hundred?"

Mara leaned back in her chair, "Three-hundred liters, nine-hundred credits, I don't control the price of bacta!"

"Four-hundred liters?"

"I'll tell you what; I'll cut you a deal, three hundred liters, eight fifty. Take it, or get out of my office."

The Duro thought this over for a moment, "Alright."

Mara smiled, "Good, now go." The Duro shuffled out awkwardly. This is what she was good at. She stood up and went to see Karrde about final confirmation. When she turned a corner she was caught aback. A familiar diplomat stood with him. She had long dark hair done up in elaborate braids with her trade mark white gowns. Mara groaned.

"Hello, Leia."

"Oh, Mara!"

With her mental barriers fortified, Mara couldn't help but flash her late sister-in-law a blank glare. What was she doing stepping back into her life like this? Calm down, she told herself, Karrde often does buisness with the Republic. Perhaps Leia was just here on buisness. Mara's new line of good thinking was crushed, however, when she spotted the printed formal invitation transferred from the stateswoman to the trader.

"The New Republic really owes so much to you and your organization. Oh, Karrde, it would be such a pleasure if you and Mara could attend the Gala tomorrow night."

"We'd be happy to!" Karrde elbowed Mara, silencing a snide comment before it left her mouth. Leia was not fooled.

"Please, Mara. Luke wasn't the only one hurt when you left. We all miss you. Now that you're back we can get reacquainted. You may not be married to my brother anymore, but you're still my sister." Her large eyes shone with hurt, mirroring those of Mara's.

Shame suddenly swallowed Mara, shame for abandoning her family and regret. Mara was embarassed at the tough shell she had hidden behind. She could do nothing but look at her boots and nod, hoping to hide the tears welling in her eyes. Then, with one burst of strength she raised her head and looked at Leia.

"I need to shop for a dress," she uttered with the corners of her lips turned up in a slight grin.

…

Jani jerked awake at the sound of a pan crashing to the floor. She glanced at the chrono on the bedside table and groaned, why did Luke have to be such an early riser? Pushing aside the annoyance, she grabbed her silk robe from the back of a chair where she usually left it and headed for the kitchen. On her way out of the bedroom, she took a glance at the mirror. Oh, she looked good.

With a confident smile and bouncy stride she joined Skywalker.

"Making breakfast?" She chuckled, kissing him lightly on the cheek. Inside she grimaced at the dry crinkles lying in the pan before him; but, she hid her disgust.

"Duscrepes and nausage! Aunt Beru used to make them back home." Ugh, she kept hearing about the dustball of a planet he where he grew up and this Aunt and Uncle he always moped about. She heard about them as much as that old Kenobi guy. It was starting to seriously annoy her.

While Luke continued to prod at the wrinkled, if debateably edible, atrocities, Jani inspected her nail-polish before becoming overly bored and resorting to flipping through an old Galaxy Stars magazine. This particular copy she enjoyed keeping in the apartment. She enjoyed even more the head-line which read, "MAY THE FORCE BE WITH HIM. JEDI BACHELLOR BACK IN THE GAME!" Beneath it was a picture taken of her and Luke stepping into an air taxi outside of the Jedi Temple. A grin oozed over her lips. The press would have a ball at Leia's gala that night. An image of her sparkling royal blue gown filled her mind. Her smile was swiped off; however, as what appeared to be a hot steaming dish of lumpy sand was placed in front of her.

…


	4. Ever and Always

"Mara, get you're arse out there!" Karrde threatened as he and Mara pulled up to the curb.

"Karrde, I don't think I can do this." She gulped nervously. Talon had never seen Mara so frightened before.

Gently, he extended his arm to her, after a deep breath she took it. Climbing out of the vehicle she was bombarded by all of the light. It emanated from the sparkiling venue, reflecting off of the many metalic surfaces of the architecture and parked luxury speeders. It blended with the twinkling of the cityscape around her.

Mara paused for a moment to admire it, letting everything else dissolve from the world around her. She studied her dress. She studied how the orchestral light and sound of the evening blended into the emerald satin. Her reflection in the side of a nearby speeder caught her attention. Was that really her? Cautiously, she lifted a hand, gasping when the beautiful woman mirrored her movements. Her small moment of reverie ended with a sudden burst of questions as a crowd of reporters closed in.

"Mara Jade, are you back for good?"

"Mara, over here, will you re-join the Jedi Order?"

"What do you have planned for the future?"

"Do you have a comment on Master Skywalker's new relationship?"

New relationship? Luke was in a relationship? Her heart crushed and her thoughts dripped away out of her ears and onto the duracrete beneath her feet. The lights that she had before reveled in now bombarded her and assaulted her along with the evergrowing throng of unyielding paparazzi. Words could not express her gratditute to Karrde when he pulled her through the crowd, pushing their way past diplomats and press alike.

…

"Well, as you know…" Jani's comment left her tounge as the journalist who had been interviewing her suddenly abandoned her. She watched as he flew to the mass of people surrounding a red-haired woman in a green dress. What was so spescial about her?

"Luke," she prodded his side, "who IS that?" Luke was unresponsive, frozen at her side. "Luke, what the stars is happening?" Her question was answered as she caught a name being spat out by a nearby reporter. After that it was everywhere. She heard it past every corner, uttered by every set of lips, including those of Luke Skwalker as he breathed, "Mara."

"Ugh," Jani scowled. She would not let Luke become reinfatuated with this woman again. He was hers. "Come on, Luke, let's go inside." After some shoving, Luke eventually followed her in silence.

"I can't believe she's here! Mara's back." Luke's emotions flashed from confusion, surprise and pain. Before long he began to worry. What would she think about Jani? He glanced at the fuming blonde on his left. Would she want to see him? How did he not realize she had returned? Karrde must've smuggled in more than just bacta.

Timidly, he reached out through the force. He extended his senses, closing his eyes and reaching past his own self, and reaching for the old connection, the bond they had once shared. Shock surrounded him as he realized that pathway not only still existed; but, was wide open. Tendrils of fear and unease seeped from the seams of Mara's façade of composure. Opening his eyes, he looked at her differently.

He was rendered breathless by the sight of her. Her gorgeous gown complemented all of the curves of her body accenting her green eyes. Those eyes made that dress look like a pile of rags stictched together. Luke's heart broke and he fell in love with her all over again. Her emerald eyes for a short moment met his and he saw all of the pain and lonliness they endured and, unknowingly, shared. Luke, suddenly discovered his feet crossing the floor to her, despite Jani's childish cries of abandonment, and he had no intention of stopping them.

…

"Here, drink this," Karrde offered Mara a glass of champagne which she promplty downed before reaching for the one he had gotten for himself. Before the glass touched her lips; however, it crashed to the floor, shattering at her feet.

"Mara, are you alright?" Karrde gripped her shoulders, attempting to make sense of her blank expression. Her mouth moved as if trying to speak; but, no words left her lips.

"Mara?"

"Luke," she whispered, standing up and gently moving past Karrde to the man that stood before her.

"Hello, Mara." Neither of them knew what to do, so they stood, a meter apart, saying nothing. The rigid silence was broken by the beginning notes of the orchestra's next piece.

"Can I have this dance?" He extended his hand.

"Don't you have a date?" She didn't move. Her body was petrified by all that she loved in him; his innocent blue eyes, his crooked rogue grin that still made her stomach churn. Her eyes traced the scars on his face, each she knew so well and some new ones as well. Mara was reminded of his devotion to the galaxy, and reined in her lovesick ramblings.

He licked his lips and swallowed, suddenly feeling the glare of her jaded eyes. Before he could say anything more she began to turn away from him.

"No! Please, don't go." He grabbed her shoulder

"Luke, please don't follow me," Her voice was scratched with sobs as she shrugged him off. She hid her face behind her hands as she quickly left him standing there. Luke was at a loss for words. She had left him, again. For a moment all he could do was stand there.

Jani watched as Jade finally left Luke alone. Taking one last sip of her drink, she quietly slinked away from the bar. Now it was time to finish this. She followed the bright red mass of curls out of the ballroom and into the lobby. She caught sight of her entering the lift and speedily joined her.

"Some party, huh?" Jani attempted to make herself appear tipsy. Encouraged by Jade's petite figure, she leaned way far enough into Mara's personal space to smell her Smoulder perfume. With a ditsy laugh that faded into a scratch, she asked, "Getting some fresh air?"

Jade nodded never looking away from the lift's doors. Jani noticed the woman was on the verge of tears. Mara's eyes were glossy and forced open, knowing that if they closed droplets would begin their bitter descent. Jani smiled on the inside. She liked her meat tender.

When the lift reached one of the floors with a balcony over looking the cityscape, the two women stepped out. Jani let Mara lead then they went to oposite corners. Now all Jani had to do was wait until Mara crumbled and it wouldn't be long.

All around Mara, Coruscant buzzed with energy. Speeders whizzed through the warm air in a nonstop blur. The lights made her dizzy and she grew very tired. It made her long for the cold black sheet of open space. A headache filled her skull and a hungover sickness shrouded her. Only this time, alcohol wasn't the poison.

She got angry then. Her blood boiled at the thought of Luke with that other woman. How could Luke rebound like this? Didn't he have any sense? Maybe he did, she thought. Green and tempered envy now colored her heart. Luke had rebuilt his life while staying afloat. A shaken, drawn-out sigh escaped her lips.

She couldn't live without him; yet, he had survived without her.

At the other end of the railing Jani could hear Mara's sigh. It was a sign of broken defeat. Now was the time to make her move.

"Men," her eyes did not leave the city; but, she spoke loud enough to ensure Jade heard. "Men are dogs, men are pigs, men are whatever lumbering, drooling rancor of a creature the mind can think of." Mara did not respond.

"Luke though, Luke is different."

Jade spun sharply to face Jani, now she was listening.

"Quiet, thoughtful, stoic Jedi on the outside with a sweet and spicy farmboy on the inside,"

Jani looked into Mara's eyes for a reaction to the emphasis on his old pet name. Those solid emeralds known to make a gundark want to fetch a stick were moist and collapsed like mossy sod on a bog.

"You seee," Jani flashed a toothy feline grin, "Little Luke is something of gem to me, very precious. And you may be hard, Mara Jade; but, I'm tougher. I didn't come all the way from the daughter of a backwashed Corellian planter to the Deep Core just to give it all up. I understand opportunities are golden and I will fight to keep what I have. You passed yours up." She paused a beat.

"Stay away from Luke, he's-"

"I'm what?" Shock emenated from Jani in the form of a small gasp as Luke strode through the lift doors. His brows were furrowed and his sweet blue eyes were dark with anger.

"Luke," she called pleasantly. "How long have you been standing there?" Her cheeks burned.

"What am I, Jani? Your plaything, your token for fame?"

"No, Luke," she pleaded, "It's just,"

"I'm done, Jani." Luke turned to leave as she grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Luke, please, listen I didn't," Luke shrugged her off and turned away, his eyes reaching, scanning for Mara; but, she was no where to be seen.

With one instantaneous decision he bolted for the lift, thumbing the button and urging the contraption to hurry. The doors barely had time to open before Luke was sprinting into the crowd. His legs pumped and mind raced to keep up with the glimpses of red curls; but, Mara's petite form was slowly disapearing. Soon, the guests had filtered their way to the ballroom and Skywalker was left panting and dazed. He had to find her.

…

How could she have been so stupid? Mara cursed the tears that slipped down her cheeks. From outside the cab's window, the already streaking lights became blurred. The former Jedi and assasin squeezed closed her eyes and sobbed.

The next evening, Mara was jarred awake by a presence in her apartment. She squinted in the dark, her senses probing for an intruder. Quietly, she rolled out of bed and called her small blaster to her. On light feet, she strode her way into the front room and her mouth dropped open.

"Leia?" Luke's sister was sitting solemnly on her sofa, her makeup streaked down her face.

"Oh, God's, Mara!" She flew up and fluttered to Jade.

"How did you find me?" No one was supposed to have access to her personal information. No one, that is, except Karrde. Blast that man!

"Mara, have you heard from Luke since last night." Hope glistened in Solo's big brown eyes.

"No, why?" the shimmers of hope melted away.

"No one has been able to contact him! He's gone missing. His comm's been shut off. He's not at the Temple. No one has seen him!" Panick flickered in distressing streaks across Leia's face.

Mara was at a loss. Luke had gone AWOL?

"What about Artoo? Doesn't he have some kind of holo recording or something?"

"Luke must've taken him too. I'm worried, Mara. He was so upset after the gala. I hope he hasn't done something stupid."

Something clicked in her head and Mara's gears began turning. She remebered the skirmish Luke had with Jani. Who had he followed onto the balcony? Judging from Skywalker's anger and shock towards the other woman, it had not been Jani. It had been her! Luke had come looking for her!

Her brain kicked into gear and she rushed to the fresher to get dressed. She scrambled to get a bag together. She would have to hurry. Where are you, Luke?

"Mara, what's going on?" Oh, yeah, Leia.

"Leia, have you checked the flight records? Did he leave a message? Can you get me Jani's adress?" Leia whipped out a datapad inspired by Mara's apparent possession of a plan.

"Luke's Stealth X is still onworld; but, a private shuttle left last night, it's flown by the Jedi students. Here's Jani's adress," Leia scribbled on a piece of paper at the comm station where she noticed a small blinking light. All went silent.

"Mara, you have a message," but her large eyes said so much more.

Tentatively, Mara aprroached and looked to Leia before playing the message.

"Mara," Luke's voice was heavy and thicker than the smog that clouded his blue eyes. "Mara, I wish there was some way I could make you see. To make you see what the past year has been like without you. I tried to muddle through, burry myself with work at the academy; but, my thoughts never left you. I know you don't want to see me. I know that the pain you feel is still fresh. But after seeing you last night, remembering the way your eyes gleam, I fell in love with you all over again. The world pulled us apart and, now, it's bringing us back together.

"The galaxy is important Mara; but, you are MY galaxy. I should never have let anything come between us. I'm sorry. I love you, Mara. This is forever."

"Ever and always, Luke."

…

Jani couldn't stomach what she was seeing. She screamed as she stared at the holo proj. A reporter had caught the disagreement on the balcony last night. Sneaky rat!

How could she ever show her face again? And of course the reporter's spin favored her. Mara Jade had always been the galaxy's favorite. Tears of anger tugged at the corners of Jani's eyes and she stopped them just as a toll sonded at the door. She was tempted to let it go; however, an angry pounding urged otherwise.

"Mistress, I believe Mara Jade is at your door, and does not appear to be in a pleseant mood. Do I turn her away?" Her protocol droid inquired.

"No," Jani stood tall and checked her makeup, "send her in."

When Mara entered the elegant apartment she stormed right at Jani, her eyes a vicious tempest

"Where is he?" she demanded.

"Who?" Jani inquired innocently.

"My husband!" Mara spat before she realized what she had said.

"Oh, your husband!" Sithspawn. "Because the last time I checked Luke no longer yours." She smirked, crossing her arms and bringing a finger to her chin quizically.

"Luke will always be mine." Forever and always. Mara took a step forward. She would not back down. Luke was her life, and it was time to get her life back. "Where has he gone?" Mara demanded

A flash of confusion crossed Jani's face. Luke was not on Coruscant?

"I am not in control of Luke. He is free to come and go as he pleases." She called the droid once again.

"Tee-see, please show Miss Jade to the door."

"Oh, trust me I'll leave; but first," She glared at Jani, intimidating the woman despite the height difference. "You will tell me what Luke said to you before he left." Mara gently eased the words out of Jani with the Force.

"He came by late last night to pick up somethings. He said something about that dustball of his."

Dustball? Tatooine! Luke was going home. She ran from the appartment, not willing to waste another second. Not willing to look back.

…

"Are you sure you don't want us to come with you." Han caressed the hull of his beloved ship.

"Han, I'll take care of her I promise; and, this is something I've got to do alone. I've been waiting for Luke to rescue me. Now its time I return the favor."

"Alright then. Knock some sense into him."

"And please, Mara, keep us posted."

"I will, I will; but, I really have to get moving."

"Go, then!"

Mara grinned and ran up the boarding ramp. Hopefully there was still time. She plugged the corrdinates into the nav computer and hit it. The stars of space beyond Coruscant streaked into the kaleidescope of hyperspace.

…

Mara had never been able to locate Luke's old homestead on her own. Instead she landed in Mos Eisley, bargained with a couple of swoopies for a cheap speeder and directions. Appearently, the Lars Homestead was revered by Tatooine's juviniles in the hopes they too could one day leave their homeworld for the expanse of the galaxy. If only they knew. She veered off from her guides at the point of a waving hand and slowly approached a small hovel.

The farm itself was quaint. Jade could imagine Luke growing up here. Echoes of the past whispered through the gasping wind in her hair. The air burnt her lungs and the sand was coarse in her clothing. She looked over the sun bleached scape. This land was hot, arid, and dry; yet, it had brought her everything she loved. In this way, she saw beauty in it

The small shuttle was there, just as Mara had predicted. She dismounted her swoop and ran to the ship. Within the hull, however, Luke's force presence was absent. Sprinting, she then rushed to the house. Jade searched every room calling for him. Panicked, she sighed, went outside once more, holding her breath.

As the twin suns set before him, Luke was standing with his back towards her. The moment was beyond picturesque. Luke looked natural here. The suns' rays refected off of his blonde locks creating a halo. She noticed his Jedi blacks had been swapped for a brown tuninc and cloak. Her farmboy.

Tentatively, she approached, removing her cowl. She stood several paces back, not wanting to set waves in his pool of calm. Instead, she embraced his presence through their Force bond. Luke stood straight and turned towards her. He began to take a stepin her direction, dismounting from his angelic high. It crushed her heart to see him leave his perch, his moment. So, she ran to him.

"Luke," She stopped mere feet away from him.

"Mara," he smiled, the tears in his blue eyes still fresh. "You found me."

"I found you first, Skywalker, remember all that time ago. And I found you now. I will always find you."

"I had to get away, Mara, to think. Not as the Jedi, not as the hero; but as Luke Skywalker. I hadn't been Luke in along time. Back on Yavin or Coruscant I was Master Skywalker. Surrounded by millions of people, and I was always alone. Here, I'm just Luke. I don't regret the life I chose, Mara; but, I made some bad choices. I hurt you. I'm sorry. I had to go home." He stared down at his boots.

She took his face in his hands and locked her eyes on his.

"I never really had a home. Wherever I went was home; until I found you, Luke. Until being apart from you made me sick, homesick. You are my home, Luke."

She wiped away one of his tears with her thumb. "What happened to us?"

He embraced her. Wrapping his strong arms around her, he kissed her.

"We fell in love, Mara, all over again."


End file.
